the beginning of experiment 1770
by angel1770
Summary: the school?, max?, john?, jenni?,me? find out what happens when maximumride the book comes to life in my family and what happens when maxs runs into us.
1. a normal day?

_**The Beginning of Experiment 1770**_

**By: Angel1770**

**1/9/08**

**Chapter 1 **

"This **Thing **will be Experiment 1770" Jeb said.

I was riding the Jump home from school as usual and was waiting for my stop.

I wasn't sure if I had a good day since it was the 3 day of the new trimester. There it is my stop.

I got off the bus and started walking home from the office, since that was were they drop me off.

Oh, sorry I haven't introduced my self. I'm angel and I'm 14 turning 15 in March, march the 2 to be exact. If your wondering what I look like I have blue eyes, blond hair and fair skin. I can't see very well but won't get glasses for 2 years since I lost my pair. In fact to tell you the truth I have lost 6 pairs of glasses over time. (Opps) lol!!

As I was walking home in the snow a car drove by and almost hit me!!

"Watch where your going smart guy, you almost killed me!!" I screamed at the losers from a black van. Then the van parked in someone's drive way so I assumed they owed the house since they parked there. Then the van started to back up toward me. Great!! I bet anything they want revenge. So the only thing I could think of was "Run!!", and I did.

I ran for everything I had. thank god I was only a block away from my house. then I saw my brother and Sister, Jennifer and john outside.

"Get inside you idiots!" "Get inside!!!" I kept screaming at them.

"What is angel screaming about?" john said.

"Beats me, I can't hear her." Jen said. "But it looks like she wants use to do it fast, whatever **it is**."

"Oh my gosh!! A van is chasing her!!" john screamed, when he saw the van whip around the corner.

What wrong with them! Why aren't they moving are their feet glued to the ground or something?

_**Then the unthinkable happened…**_

**Cliffeee!!!! Hope you like it r&r me back so I can write faster!!!! **


	2. Hello, experiment 1770!

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2 **

"Come here you ugly human we want you!!" said a man that leaned he's head out of the car window. The door to the van opened and I couldn't out run them any more.

"We got you girly" the man said from the passenger seat. Fortunately I was in my yard now and john and jenni were at my side, when he yelled this. We started in a sprint across the neighbor's yard.

"What did you do?" john asked, running next to me.

"Nothing these guys just started chasing me!" I said in a panicked voice.

"You must have done something because their after you!" jenni screamed, panting. As we jumped the fence and started running down are neighbors road.

Back at the house 

"Should we kill them Ari?" said one eraser with wings all bent out of shape.

"Idiot!! We need them alive for Jeb's new experiment, and he wants them unharmed weren't you listening? **Now after them!!**

Back to us 

"What are those Angel?" john said looking over his shoulder.

"What?" I asked and skidded to a stop.

"Up in the sky, Look, are they, flying wolfs?" He asked.

"Ohmigod!!! Run!!" I screamed and we took off down the road.

"Jenni are those the same guys back at the house?" john asked wearily-panting.

"Shut-up and run you idiot!!" jenni said. Then one of the flying wolves picked jen up.

"Aahhhh!!" let go of me you ugly mutant!!! Jen yelled as she flew up into the air. I cant believe it. We are getting captured by flying wolves! Is the world coming to an end?

"One down two to go!" yelled one of the wolves.

After about 15minites we were captured and thrown into the van. Everything that just happened only seemed like a dream, though we could hear, and feel everything.

"Time to say good night kids" said the model former blond driver. It was crowed in the back of the black van and we were now all tied up with rope, thick rope.

"Say hello to my friend tranquilizer" 'bam!' was all I heard and then I felt I was falling into a black abyss.

The Flock? 

"Did you see that Iggy?" asked Nudge.

"No, I can magically see now." Iggy said sarcastically.

"What did they want those kids for there obviously not experiments!" fang said.

"They want them as experiments." Angel said.

"Let's check it out!!" Max said.

Two days later 

I slowly came to; I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of what I would see. Though I did hear 2 people talking a women and a man I think.

"If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow we will assume she is dead a forget she ever existed here. Understand?" said the male voice.

"Understood sir. Who will take care of the body?" the woman asked.

"How do you think the F.B.I? Don't be dumb sandy the erasers of course! Now that is all you can finish your record papers on the new experiments."

"Sir one more question what is its name?" the women named sandy asked.

"This **Thing** will be Experiment 1770" Jeb said.


	3. Bob's the new white coat!

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3 

** Yea my longest chapter so far!! Hope you like this chapter. R&R me no bombs please it's my first story!! **

"These are the plans for the 3 new experiments that Jeb wants. Now put them in the computer and report back when you have finished them, Bob" Instructed Sandy the new employee of the school in Colorado. 

"Alright and how are the new experiments looking?" Bob said.

"We don't know yet none of them have woken up from recovery yet." Sandy said.

**Later in the computer lab on the bottom floor. **

I can't believe this that women, _Sandy,_ has only been here a week, like me but she is already over me! She makes me sick!! I have to sit here and write all of this updated info on experiments while she gets to look and learn hands-on all about them!! Bob thought in anger.

"Well I better get started." Bob said out loud when Jeb walked in.

**Experiments 1770-1772**

**Experiment 1771**

**17 years of age on March 8th 1991**

**2 eagle **

**2 cheetah **

**97 human **

**Blond hair/dyed brown-red with 2 white highlights**

**Blue eyes**

**No powers, but is suspected of one**

**Shady brown wings**

**Current location at Colorado**

**Steven and Bedra Starkey: parents **

****

**Experiment 1770 **

**15 years of age on March 2 1993**

**2 kitten **

**4 snow tiger **

**4 Dove **

**2 cheetah **

**88 human **

**Blond hair **

**Cat Blue eyes **

**No powers known **

**2 white highlights **

**Pointy ears **

**Current location at Colorado **

**Steven and Bedra Starkey: parent **

"Ugh, this is so boring!! Nothing exiting has happened since maximum ride and her flock got away!" Bob said out loud on accident.

"Boring? I thought you liked entering all the data of every experiment in Colorado?" Jeb said.

"Uhh…" bob said trying to think of an answer that would suffice Jeb. Crap I am so dead! Bob thought.

"I do but it is getting rather boring and I don't even get to see what the experiments look like when Sandy gets hands-on experience every day." Bob complained sitting at the computer.

"Well" Jeb thought. "You have been here for a long time I suppose you could have a job like Sandy has and learn to work with them." Jeb said thoughtfully. "Your training begins tomorrow Bob so have a good sleep and be here by 5:00am.

"And Bob?" jeb said.

"Yes?" Bob asked.

"Finish the new papers for the experiment and go home!!" jeb said.

"Yes sir!" Bob said enthusiastically.

**Experiment 1772**

**12 years of age **

**Blue Cat eyes **

**4 cheetah**

**5 bird **

**91 human **

**Dirty blond hair **

**No powers known **

**1 white highlight **

**Pointy ears **

**Current location at Colorado **

**Steven and Bedra Starkey: parents **

"Done, I can't wait to get my hands on the new experiments it will be fun." Bob said in a evil stone ice voice.

**_Cliffeee hope you liked it R&R me soon and no bombs please!! _**


	4. jennifer dead? alive? or experiment?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cliffeee hope you liked it R&R me soon and no bombs please!! _**

**_a/n:_** _sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I've had a lot of home work and project and have no computer at home. Hope you like it R&R me no bombs please! _

Ugh was I? My head hurts! Ugh. One thing I new was I was in a… was I in a dog crate? "John, Jennifer? Are you in here?" I called out into the dark.

"Angel? **Is that you?" **I heard john saying hopefully to me.

"Yea, it's me john. Are you o.k.?" I ask into the dark because my eyes had still no adjusted to the dark.

"I'm fine; I just have a bad headache. What about you are you o.k.?" he asked.

"I'm o.k. but I have a headache to. Is jenni in here?" I ask.

"She was, until the men with white coats came in and took her." John said in disgust.

"Hey, I can see you your in the crate right next to me! Wait were in dog crates? Not to mention mine is like a medium for my size." I said.

"Yea, the men here are sickos! Jenni has been missing for at lest 2 hours! I hate this place!!" john said then he started crying.

"Hey, john it's going to be o.k. don't cry o.k.?" I said in a worried tone of voice.

"How do you know!!? Jennifer's been gone for a long time and she's probably dead now!! John screamed.

"Shut-up, she is not, why do you have to be so negative! I screamed back. John was about to scream back but decided against it so awkward silence passed between us.

"Umm… what do you think their going to do to us?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know… I hope jenni's o.k.?" john whimpered.

"Me too john, me too." I said. Then it was quite for what seemed a life time, when the steel door opened and Jenni was carried into her cell, which was right next to mine.

"I'm bob, and you can count on me having fun with your DNA YOU UGLY EXPERIMENTS!!!" the man laughed and left and lock the door.

"Jenni? Are you o.k.?" I whispered.

"Ugh, I'm tired." That was all jenni said when she passed out. A few hours later me and john fell asleep.

"I'm so sore!!" I complained when I woke up I hade been in this position of 2 days (I think) but I don't know if it has been that long considering no light is in this room but from the air vent above us in the middle of the room.

"Tell me about it!!" Jennifer said.

"Jenni!! You're awake!! Are you o.k.?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm o.k. The cretins did surgery on me but at least they put me to sleep." Jenni said.

"Oh, sorry." John said.

"John? Well don't be, I'm fine we just have to fined a way out of here." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, you're right!" I said.

"But you're not going anywhere until I get to see you! Experiment seventeen seventy!! Said… bob was his name?

"I'm back, and ready for you. Lets go experiment!!" bob said in a abnormal high-pitched voice as he walked toward my cage and let me out. We walked towards the door and he opens it. Then two… wolf creature's pop out on both sides of me.

"Don't even think about running off because these erasers will kill you." Bob said as the erasers started growling.

"So, their called erasers?" I asked in all the strength I could gather up.

"Oh, no one told you? Well, these erasers, well half of there DNA is wolf and half is human but their all predator and love to kill! So take my advice and stay put." He said as we were walking down a white hall way and turned the corner and on are left was a room that bob opened a shoved me into.

"The scientists will be here soon! Bye!!" bob laughed and locked the door.

**_cliffee!!! wanna know what's going to happen well then R&R me and give me suggestions of what to do next!! no bombs please!!!_**


	5. the knockout and blue stuff

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cliffeee hope you liked it R&R me soon and no bombs please!! _**

**_a/n:_** _sorry that I haven't updated in forever I've had a lot of home work and project's and have no computer at home. Hope you like it R&R me no bombs please! _

This was bad; no bad didn't cut it this is way over my head!!! It like a sci-fi gone all wrong! And the worst part I have absolutely no clue on how to get out of here!!

"Ugh!! This sucks!!" I screamed and slammed my back into the white wall be hind me and sunk to the floor. Hours went by and still there was no one. What do they expect me to do eat thru the walls? Then I heard someone opening the door so I ran and hid behind the metal doctor's bed in the middle of the room. Which, may I point out was the only thing in this room that wasn't white.

"Hello, experiment 1770. I see you behind the bed come on out. Oh, and sorry it took so long but we were very busy with an experiment go bad." Said a white coat with a heavy British accent.

"Ooook, but you really can lay off the flattery I mean you are the bad guy here!!!" I said in a no nonsense voice.

"Now, now let's not fight. Get up on the bed." Said the white coat.

" bed? That's not a bed it more like a metal slab for dead people. And No let's fight!!" I said already in my fighting stance.

"Well… you asked for it!! Ow!!" He said as I started for the door after jumping over him off the 'slab'. Then he hit me with a tranquilizer dart. Then I started to feel dizzy and passed out. The last thing I remember was being caught in by the loser white coat thrown on the metal bed and a needle was ingected in to me with a light blue mass flowing in to my vains. it burne deveryhting inside me. then i heard someonme scream along ways away then realized it was me and passed out.

**_sorry it's so sort but i'll have a longer even better one soon! o.k. so, i need your input!! what should happen next?_**

**_a) sister and bro die!!_**

**_b) I get saved and so do my siblings by max_**

**_c) or other!!! _**

**_i'm putting it in your hand for the next chapter so have fun!!_**


	6. important! help!

****

****

**_

* * *

A/n: Ok everyone I have to have at least 10 reviews before i add my next chapter so i can write because i am totally stuck!! I have eonly gotten one so far so hurry and review!!!!!!_**

disclamer: I dont own anything that belongs to james patterson!!! (so sad)

now review please I'm down on my knees!!

* * *


	7. the escape!

**_

* * *

_**

A/n: Congrats! I'm writing the next chapter! Oh, and the votes are in and the overall pick is B! So sit back and hold on to your sit its time to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to James Patterson!

Ugh I am so sore! Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes and looked into a bright light. Oh, that's right I'm in the school! I wonder if Jennifer and john are still alive I haven't seen them since we got kidnapped by these jerks!

A/n: Congrats! I'm writing the next chapter! Oh, and the votes are in and the overall pick is B! So sit back and hold on to your sit its time to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to James Patterson!

Ugh I am so sore! Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes and looked into a bright light. Oh, that's right I'm in the school! I wonder if Jennifer and john are still alive I haven't seen them since we got kidnapped by these jerks!

"Hello, 1770 how are you doing?" a man said and moved the light away from my face.

"Go away ass&!" I screamed!

"Well, you are a bit upset I see!" he said and started to write on a paper that was on a clipboard he was holding.

"Upset? Are you kidding I'm furious! You lunatics kidnapped me and then keep me for a experiment you are all crazy!" I screamed. My throat was so sore from the lack of water I started to chough uncontrollably.

"Here, have a drink!" and he threw a bottle of water at me. Then there was a knock on the door and 5 erasers marched in the room picked me up and carried me out of the room. Considering I couldn't walk from the tranquillizer dart thrown at me! Idiots.

"Get in!" said a really ugly eraser that looked like he was mummy-wolf! And started pointing to a dog crate and he shoved me in the dog crate that had gold bars. And lock the gate.

"Angel?" said a weak high pitched voice.

"Hello?" I asked there were aisle and aisle of crates there were 4 'things' next to me. So I didn't know who was talking to me. There was One in the cage three away from me hade butterfly wings, and she looked like she had been eaten then spit out, because her wings were tattered and ripped up in every way possible because of the bars ripping her wings apart. Another experiment was a boy with blond hair in the cage right of me. He had blue cat eyes and had wings. Also his ears were pointy and looked like he was a elf. There was also a girl left of me with red hair she had shady brown wings. Blue eyes and 2 silver high lights and so did the boy.

"Hi! Angel… how are you?" the red head asked.

"Jennifer? Is that really you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, (scoff) well you don't look so bad you're self birdie! She laughed.

"What?" I asked

"Hello, look at you're self you have wings! Didn't you notice that before?" Jen asked bewildered. I look at my back to see pure white wings. How the h. did I get these? Then a horrible thought crossed my mind, where was john?

"Yo, where's john? Is he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"No!! He's right next to you!" Jennifer said. I turned around to see…john? The one I thought looked like an elf!

"Waz up?" john said. Then right when he finished talking… 'BOOM'!!!! a huge explosion went off up above are heads and left a hole big enough to hole a elephant in.

"What was that?" john screamed over the noise of the emergency alarm. The smock was killing my lungs and there was nothing I could do. Then someone came towards us thru the smoke and let us all out.

"Hurry up lets go!!" a girl with blond hair with curls screamed and started running then flew up thru the whole in the ceiling.

"Hey (cough, cough) we can't (cough) fly!!" I tried screaming thru the smoke that was burning my lungs. Then amazingly, 5 other experiments flew down and picked us up and flew thru the ceiling carrying us away.

**Pov **

****

"Angel, try and find out where they are in the school." I said in my no nonsense voice.

"Ok… there on the right wing of the school were we were held years ago." Angel told me.

"Ok Iggy, you go in and bomb the ceiling out! That should do some damage." I said as they were all hiding in a tree right around the corner to the school the kids were taken too.

"Angel you find the kids and let them out of there. And everyone else, kick some eraser butt so we can buy angel some time to get them." I said and we sneaked toward the school.

"Hey, iggy you ready?" fang asked when about 30 erasers started at them.

"Yea, everyone stand back." Iggy said and he dropped a bomb on the ceiling and it blew it to smithereens.

"Angel, get in there!" gassy yelled as angel fell down into the smoke. 10 minutes later she came up out of the smoke.

"They can't fly Max, iggy, Fang I need your help!" angel screamed over the alarm that went off when iggy blew the ceiling off, fang and iggy and me few down and grabbed the three kids we had seen the day they got kidnapped in their fount yard I grabed a red head, fang grabed a blondy, and iggy grabed the blond boy and we all flew as fast as we could and headed west.

**_

* * *

_**cliffeee!!! Wait tell what happens next!!! Mwah ha ha ha! ( I'm evil)

well... R&R and you can give advice on the next chapter but no flames! please!


	8. kitty ears? and FOOOOOD!

**A/n: oh yea! I'm writing the next chapter! Oh, and so sorry for it taking so long i was really stuck on what to right next! So sit back and hold on to your sit its time to begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything so there, just kidding don't sue me! **

_**Iggy's P.o.v **_

We have been flying for an hour now and my arms are starting to go numb from carrying john. At lest that's what he calls him self. Then nudge started talking and wouldn't stop whining about how tired she was. 

"MaxI'mtiredandhungryitscoldwhenarewegoingtoland? IsthereaMcDonaldsclosehowoldarethese guys? Whataretheirnames? Wheredidtheycomefrom? WhatkindofDNAdotheyhave? I'm hungry. My wingsaregoingtofalloff…muffughmuff." Nudge mumbled under Max'es hand. 

"Sorry." She mumbled and took in a deep breath. 

"Ok. Fine we will land at the next McDonalds fuel up and relax for a few minutes and then start the questioning but for now please be quiet nudge." There were a few cheers even from me and 2 minutes later we landed in a ditch close to a McDonalds. 

"ok, every one try to blend in." and Iggy can you give me your Bienne?" max asked me. 

"Why?" I asked because I really liked it and I secretly wanted to use it for my next bomb. 

"Because… we need to cover up one of the girls cat ears or do you want every one to know she is an experiment?" max said. Ugh I hate when she is right wait… one of the girls has wings? 

"Fine!" and I threw my hat in maxes general direction and walked with Gassy toward McDonalds. 

**_My P.o.v _**

My body was starting to go numb but there was no way I was moving I was scared out of my mind that this Goth-boy was going to let go of me so my eyes were shut tight and they weren't going to open until were on the ground. Then 2 points on my head started the hurt then go numb, and be for I knew what was happening to me I grew white cat ears on my head. 

This really freaked the emoish looking guy who was holding me and if I hadn't held on for my life I would have fallen right out of the sky. 

"Max." the boy said holding me.

"What, I'm trying to think?" she said sounding annoyed.

"Look." He wasn't much of a talker was he? Max looked over to see my sparkling white cat ears with baby pink inside growing out of my head slowly. And she was freaking out while everyone else was saying cool.

"What…what Gassy tell me what's going on?" The one with dirty blond hair and looked very tall in the air, complained.

"Oh… one of them… the one with the blond hair is growing white kitty ears out of her head. It looks really awesome!" 

"Cool, oh and when fang saw it he almost drooped her if she hadn't held on she would have fallen. You should have seen the look on fangs face it was price-less! I heard the one named Gassy apparently, say.

Finally she shut up and Max said we were going to go to McDonalds and around 2 minutes later they landed and we all walked into McDonalds with me wearing Iggy's Bienne because I had to hide my cat ears.(for those of you who didn't know I got them one the flight.) Another effect from my new DNA. 

We walked into McDonalds and everyone started to order masses of food I really didn't think any of them could eat that much they must be crazy. 

**_Max'es P.o.v _**

We all walked into McDonalds with are wings tuck firmly against are backs. The first thing I started to do was look for erasers. There didn't seem to be any so we started to order are food. 

"Nudge what you want?" I asked as we walked up to the counter. 

"3 double cheese burgers, 2 large fries, an extra large soda, and a large shake." she said and I could see the new guy's eyes getting huge. 

"Iggy?" I asked with a big smile on my face. 

"4 whoppers, 3 large fries, one shake, 4 fruit parfaits and an extra large drink. 

"Ok, how about you Fang?" I asked as the kids mouths started to drop and my smile started to grow. 

"How about...5 cheese burgers, 3 double cheese burgers, 2 large fries, and an extra large drink." 

"All right, Gassy?" 

"7 double cheese burgers, a strawberry shake, 2 large fries, and an extra large drink." gassy said and started to laugh at the girls and the faces they were making on how much food we were ordering. 

"Ok, I'll have 7 hamburgers, 3 large fries and extra large soda. angel what do you want?" one of the girls we saved, the one with the cat ears started to open her mouth but medially closed it when angel started to talk. 

"Max, I'll have 5 cheese burgers, 3 boxes of chicken nuggets wait how many chicken nuggets are in a box?" angel asked the cashier. 

"Ummm...8." the woman said sounding like she was scared out of her mind. 

"Ok in that case I'll have 5 instead, and 4 large fries, and one extra large drink." angel said. 

"Ok, angel. I think that's all for now." I said and the cashier looked at us like we were mutants. 

"Ok... that will be $50.95 total." I handed her the credit card and in 10 minutes we all walked to the back and sat down at a big booth. 

"So... let's start. What are your names?" I said.

**Cliffee! Ha ha ha! Hope you guys like it again so sorry on how long you had to wait. So… R&R or you will die! Just kidding but please R&R! **


	9. new peps, flyboys,and winds

**A/n: oh yea! I'm writing the next chapter! Oh, and so sorry for it taking so long I was really stuck on what to right next! So sit back and hold on to your sit its time to begin!**

**Disclaimer: bit me!! You already know I only own the plot and my character's everything that belongs to James stays with James!!**

**A/n: pleaz review my story I need more reviews!! :(**

**Chapter 9**

"My name is…" I couldn't tell them my real name, because my name is the same as the little girl with blond hair and cute little curls. Then I touched my head and thought, why cant my name be…kitty? I thought.

"my name's flame." my john said, he must have wanted that name for a long time considering it took him only a matter of seconds to think it up.

"I'm rose." Jennifer said.

"And I'm..." but then I was cut off but something unexpected.

**!!BOOM!!**

The door was slammed in, and a girl ran in followed by 20 erasers that ran after her into McDonald's making everyone here freak out. Then I noticed she was a girl in the same room I was in. she must have escaped, when Iggy blew the huge hole in the ceiling.

**"Get out of here, and U and A!!"** max screamed, over the screaming people.

The Girl ran behind the counter, me following close behind, Along with 10 of the 20 erasers. Wait they weren't erasers they were flyboys!!

My bro (flame), sis (rose), and everyone who helped us escape ran out the front door, rose and flame fighting on the ground, while fang, max, nudge, the Gasman, Iggy, Angel, were fighting their own end in the sky. Me and the girl were running threw the McDonald's kitchen with employees screaming at us to get out, or screaming like girls because of the flyboys.

"You will die!!" they said in robotic voices.

"Not on your watch!!" I yelled behind me, I jumped over a hot stove rolled under a cart and jumped threw the door with the girl right behind me.

Max's pov

We had just started eating, and were talking to the newbie's when a girl slammed the door, and flyboys were hot on her trail. She ran threw the kitchen and 10 of them went after her they 10 came after us.

"ahhh, and just when we were trying to eat!! If we ever get some peace and quiet to eat I think I'll die!" the Gasman said.

"Get out of here, and U and A!!" I screamed at them over the screaming people. when we were outside, we left flame and rose on the ground to fight the ones that couldn't fly, and we fought the ones that could.

"get. your. furry. ass. out. of. here. were. kicking. your. butts!" fang said each word after every punch. angel killed 5 of the flyboys on her own.

2 minutes later rose, flame, the flock, and the 2 newbies who by the way we still don't know there names.

"Iggy, fang,gasman go and pick up flame and rose andthe newer newbie I'll get the other girl. OK?" so we flew down pick them up because they still don't know and we headed to the grand canyon to find a cave to sleep in for to night.

**my pov**

we were flying for about 30 minutes of silence when the nudge started talking. great! (note the sarcasm)

"heymaxweredidyousayweweregoingagain?oh,yeathegrandcanyon!howoldistheGrandcanyon?Totalwillbesuprisedwhenwegetback!becausewelefthiminthecavewewerestayingatlast.**iwonderifhe's**ok.ifhe'shungryorstarving.or...mugh..mff.

"shut your mouth. i know you used to taking so much but please, your going to make the newbies deaf!! giggle" Iggy said,while hes hand was over her mouth.

"ha ha iggy your so full of bombs. i just like to see you blow-up!! n...not really iggy i dont wanna see you.." but nudge was cut off by a huge wind.

My wing was…itchy or something. When your wings itch during flight, and you are being held you can't exactly scratch them. The wind seemed to blow harder against me, and max got a bit lopsided. she began exerting myself to keep ahead. My itch must have mutated or something. It _spread._

**max's pov**

**Land Max. You need to land now. **My Voice urged me. Land? I wasn't tired. We'd never get to the cave were total was if we kept having breaks. And I'd never—

I was trembling. My wings were numb now…if I weren't gliding, that might be a problem.

"Max," Fang called over, "You ok? You seem…," a smirk appeared on his dark face, "_wobbly_." I laughed.

"the Canyon has weird weather, and I can assure you, I never, ever wob--,"

I was cut off by the wracking pain that reverberated through my head and spine. I began having spasms in my wings. I was considerably weaker, and lost altitude.

**my pov**

"Max? What's wrong Max?" Fang yelled, as i started screaming because i was fallinf with her like a dead weight.

"Max is hurt! Help her", Angel cried. I gasped in pain. The wind died around us, and Max became dead weight under her useless wings. Gravity took over, and we were no longer flying, but falling. Everything then went black, and the last thing I heard was Fang cry "NO! Max." and thinking they never evan new my name.

**cliffeeeee sooo how did you likemy 9th chater please review!!**


	10. kinda? kitty, and fangs blog?

**Hi ummm really sorry about the looooooooooong wait but angel will erase your memory so you don't know about it and ummm well here's my 10th chappiee**

"NO! Max." I screamed, and I dived after her and the girl she was caring. I caught them in thin. Dame! Trust me don't try this at home. Caring 2 girls at once is so hard.

"Iggy, come down hear and help me carry this girl." I said.

"Ok, fang." and he swooped down to help out.

2 hours later in a cave in the grand canyons

"Wow that was intense did you see them fall? Did you know we still don't know the blondes name? How long entail she wakes up? Is max ok? It was really hot when Iggy was caring the Blondie!! Iggy is sooo ho... ummm well who is max and what are we doing for food fang?

"Why ask me about food? I think max is ok, but I'm not so sure about the new girl. I don't know how long it will take for her or max to wake up. Did you say it was really hot when iggy was caring the blonde? And that he is hot?

"He… he… NO! I DID NOT!! I'm just worried about the new bees. Fang can I see your blog? Angels all caught up with total to play and I wanna help you right a new blog!! PLEASE!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!!" Nudge wined.

"Fine! Just try to keep your comments to one sentence ok?" I was getting really sick of nudges paragraph comments. It had been a long day with the erasers and max falling out of the sky with one of the 2 new experiments.

**_Fang's Blog has e-mail!_**

* * *

_Omg!!_

_Fang I wanted to thank you for saving my butt at McDonalds and I am sooo sorry about max and the new girl. oh and by the way her name is kitty!! Oh and ummm, oh max and kitty are waking up!! (Hint: look down!)_

_Fly on,_

_me, i'm Kinda (kin-da)_

_Click to get Flock updates in an RSS reader_

_fang's blog_

_Inbox- 100,568_

* * *

**He he cliffee (didn't expect the sudden rhyme I swear!!)**

**Flame: riiiight just like the comment about you owning me!!**

**I do own you!! :(**

**Riiiight!!**

**Author: has logged off to go attack flame for stealing a car and other unmentionables, and for his comment!**

**hehehe cliffee (didnt expect the sudden ryme i sware!!)**

**seth: riiiight just like the comment about you owning me!! **

**i do own you!! :( **

**riiiight!!**

**athour has loged off to go attack seth for stealing a car and other unmentionables, and for his comment! **

**so... R&R and so sorry for the small chappiee! **


End file.
